The subject matter herein relates generally to a dual connector system.
Dual connector systems include first and second electrical connectors mounted to a host circuit board that are electrically connected to a dual connector module. The dual connector module includes a module circuit board having connector interfaces for interfacing with the first and second electrical connectors. Typically communication components are mounted to the module circuit board. For example, electrical and/or optical components may be mounted to the module circuit board. In various applications an on-board optics module may be mounted to the module circuit board. Heat dissipation of the communication components may be provided, such as in the form of a heat sink thermally coupled to the communication components and supported by the module circuit board.
Mating of the dual connector module to the first and second electrical connectors typically involves loading the dual connector module into a first position in a vertical direction and then sliding the dual connector module to a second position in a horizontal direction to mate with the first and second electrical connectors. However, unmating of the dual connector module may be difficult. For example, the dual connector module needs to be moved horizontally rearward out of the card slot at the front end before being lifted upward off of the first and second electrical connectors. Some conventional dual connector modules use a tether that extends to the rear end of the dual connector module to release the latch and pull the dual connector module rearward. However, some conventional dual connector modules include cables extending from the rear end of the dual connector module that interfere with the tether. Additionally, actuation or pulling on the tether may damage the cables, such as by bending the cables beyond a bend limit of the cables.
A need remains for a dual connector system that provides a mechanism for unmating the dual connector module from the first and second electrical connectors.